Connector assemblies are often used to terminate a cable and adapt the cable for attachment to a device, another connector, or another cable. The connector assembly often includes a body with a rotating nut portion with internal threads. The nut portion rotates with respect to the body so that the internal threads of the nut can engage corresponding threads of the device, the other connector, or the other cable. For proper functioning of the connector assembly, the nut portion must be fully twisted onto the corresponding threads. A loose connection can fail to provide the positive contact needed for continuity between the cable and the device, the other connector, or the other cable. Also, a loose connection can come apart accidentally disrupting the connection to the device, the other connector, or the other cable. A loose connection can also cause signal leakage and degraded performance.
Furthermore, connector assemblies are often assembled under conditions in which the user cannot adequately grasp the nut portion of the connector assembly. Without a sure grip, the user often fails to properly mate the connector assembly with the other device, the other connector, or the other cable. Also, the likelihood of a loose connection occurring increases, making the connector assembly more susceptible to separating from the device, the other connector, or the other cable and may cause signal leakage.
Thus, a need in the art exists for an improved connector assembly that assists in gripping the connector of the connector assembly and mating the connector to its counterpart connector.